


together we're totally awesome

by chasingflower



Series: it's all that i love and all that i need [2]
Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Fluff, Gen, am i projecting, amazing!! it's filler, complaining about exams!!, get ready for part 3 omg thats when things start picking up, picking classes for third year!!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-13
Updated: 2017-11-13
Packaged: 2019-02-01 15:58:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12708210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chasingflower/pseuds/chasingflower
Summary: The end of term is quickly coming to a close. The sun is out and shining, students are seen without scarves and gloves, and instead seen laying in the sun by the lake. This, of course, means final exams are just around the corner. It explains this, as well:“You’re doing itwrong,” Sana says, sounding put out. “We’ve been over this wand motion for the last twenty minutes, Isak.”(Or: the struggles of the term ending and being too exhausted to remember how to do anything.)





	together we're totally awesome

**Author's Note:**

> i'm back!!! sorry for vanishing for who knows how long, school was being Terrible and i was dying (still am, but eh). i'm intending on having 7 parts (get it, 7 books, 7 parts?) so this is isak's second year (even's third). anyway i really hope u enjoy this!!! i'll try to have year 3 out much sooner 
> 
> love u all!! <3333333
> 
> title from the same song as last time (gotta get back to hogwarts by starkid)

The end of term is quickly coming to a close. The sun is out and shining, students are seen without scarves and gloves, and instead seen laying in the sun by the lake. This, of course, means final exams are just around the corner. It explains this, as well:

“You’re doing it _wrong_ ,” Sana says, sounding put out. “We’ve been over this wand motion for the last twenty minutes, Isak.” She’s got her books spread out neatly on the table she and Isak are sharing, her quill placed neatly on her notes. Her usual emerald green scarf is gone, and her house color is instead represented by her hijab.

Isak groans. “Well, then you aren’t doing a great job at explaining how to do it, then, _are you_ , Sana,” he snaps back. There’s no heat in his words, just exhaustion, and Isak watches as Sana pauses, lips pursed, before sighing herself and resting her hand on the table.

“Alright. I’m saying we’re done with this spell for now, we can just work on it later tomorrow or something, if that works for you,” she says, giving in. Isak instantly slumps over, and the crease in his forehead vanishes as she says this.

“Thank you, Sana.” He groans again, and looks down at his mess; where Sana’s is organized, Isak’s in the stark opposite: books and papers with creases and random ink spots, and his quill is under his foot. He looks at her and asks, “Do you think they’re trying to kill us?”

Sana’s eyebrow twitches, but she remains straight faced. “What are you talking about?”

Isak scoffs and waves his hand at all of their books. “This! Our professors want us to die, right before break. I can’t _believe_ it-”

“Isak-”

“I mean, why _else_ would anyone assign a four-foot paper on the Troll Revolt of 1784?” Isak continues, sounding slightly manic. “Who actually cares about the stupid toll revolt? I know I don’t-”

“Isak,” Sana says again, louder, and Isak watches as the librarian give the two of them a warning glance. “Shut up.” Isak opens his mouth instantly, ready to respond when she talks over him again. “I know you’re stressed. I am too. But we’re only second years, Isak. Our exams will be no where nearly as difficult as my brothers and his friends.

“We still have to decide what classes we want to take next year, anyway.”

Isak swallows. He’d been content to forget that, thanks a _lot_. He _needed_ to add something to his workload. He watches as Sana fights a smile and he wishes that she didn’t have everything part of her life put together. He tries for nonchalant. “What are you planning on taking?”

Sana sees right through him. “I’m debating between Runes and Arithmancy. I’m taking Care of Magical Creatures with Eva and Chris,” she says as she puts her books back into her bag. “Maybe Vilde will join too, I know she’s debating between that and Muggle Studies.”

Isak makes a face. “Runes? Really?”

Sana doesn’t seem to rise to the bait. “It’s interesting, Isak.” She stands. “Besides, if you do take it, we’d be able to study again.”

“We’d still be able to study, Sana!” Isak yells as she leaves, and flinches under the angry look of the librarian. “Sorry,” he apologizes, and shoves his things into his bag so he can go.

++

“Yeah, so I think I’m going to take Runes, but I don’t know what else to take.” Isak says that night at dinner. He watches in fascination as Jonas chokes on his juice at his words.

“Runes?” he says, aghast. “I know you’re smart, Isak, but do you _hate_ yourself?”

Isak shrugs. “That’d be the case if I took both Runes _and_ Arithmancy.” At the look of panic, Isak continues with a laugh. “Which I won’t be doing, don’t worry.” Isak takes a bite of his food and swallows before turning back to Jonas. “What are you thinking about taking? Sana says that she and her friends are probably taking Magical Creatures.”

Jonas nods. “I think I’m taking that too? I talked to the guys earlier about it and I think we’re all taking that together.” He rolls his eyes. “I think Mahdi’s going to take arithmancy.”

Isak levels Jonas with a look. “And you gave _me_ a hard time? For _Runes_?” Isak doesn’t appreciate Jonas’s laughter, but it doesn’t seem like he’s going to stop any time soon. “I hope you flunk all your exams,” he says with a half-hearted scowl, and hides a smirk when Jonas squawks in indignation.

++

“You know what you’re taking next year yet?” Even asks the next day.

Isak groans, loudly, and looks up from his essay to give his friend a dirty look. “Can’t I worry about my final exams first?”

Even flashes him a large grin and sits down across from him. “Of course not, Isak, you have to sweat it out.” He raises his eyebrows, and continues, “School can’t be _easy_ , Isak, you should know that by now.”

“It should be,” he says, tone slightly petulant. “I have two essays still, one for charms and the stupid troll one for history. I don’t have time to think about classes for next year.”

Even tuts. “It’s not that hard, Isak. Just pick two.”

Isak blinks at him. He’s joking, right? Just pick two? “Just pick two? What-” he starts, voice sounding thin with nerves. “I can’t just ‘pick two’, Even, what the fuck-” he cuts himself off and glares at Even, who’s biting his lip. Isak narrows his eyes further at him. “I hate you. I’m busy doing my work, and you come by to laugh at me. Some friend you are,” but while he started sounding annoyed, Isak’s expression softens the longer he speaks. (He’s not actually angry, just stressed beyond belief.)

“Okay, maybe _don’t_ do that, then,” Even says, sounding amused. “You could take Muggle Studies.” His eyes light up, “I could tutor you, Isak!”

Isak fights his own grin and sets his quill down. (What essay? Isak doesn’t have one of those.) “Not to break it to you, but I don’t think I’d need a tutor for Muggle Studies.”

Even feigns hurt. “You could, Isak, you aren’t infallible.”

“Maybe so, but you’ve told me every single day for a year that Muggle Studies is ‘the easiest class ever’, so I’m not sure what you’re trying to say here,” he finishes with a smile. “But that could also be due to the fact that you’re literally muggle born. So.”

He laughs. “I’ve told you, Isak, I need to see what I’m up against! If I’m going to be the best director out there, I’ve got to see how they do it here, with magic, and without it.”

“If you say so,” he says, voice trailing off. Even laughs again.

“You’re so rude, Isak, I can’t believe you.”

Isak sticks his tongue out at him. “I think I’m taking Runes and Magical Creatures, but I’m still not sure.”

Even nods. “Brave of you to even think about Runes,” he says. He grins and continues, “Very Gryffindor of you, Isak,” and gives him a wink. Isak rolls his eyes.

“You’re hilarious,” Isak says, voice even. “A real riot.”

Even preens, even though he knows Isak’s joking. They’re quiet for a while, Isak looking back at his essay and gives it a sour look.

“Hey, Even?” Isak asks. He watches as Even looks up at him, eyebrow raised in question. “Do you think you could read this over? It’s not done, but I’m tired of looking at it and I don’t know how to make it any longer.”

Even’s already reaching for it before Isak’s finished. “What’s it on?”

Isak slumps over and rests his head on his hand. “The Troll Revolt of 1784.” Even makes a sympathetic noise, and looks away from the paper to give Isak a pitying look.

“Not the most fun. Or interesting.”

Isak groans. “You can say that again.”

Even cracks a grin. The two lapse into a contented silence again, and Isak picks at his quill while he waits for Even to finish. Isak doesn’t hate this, he thinks, even though he is working in his homework. It’s not stressful anymore (okay, false, it’s still stressful, but it’s a _manageable_ stress) and he’s spending time with Even, who seems to be doing everything, and doesn’t have any time to even sit still. So it’s nice to sit and talk, even if it is about potential classes. He likes spending time with him, and he knows furiously that he’s going to miss him over the summer.

But he knows it’s okay, because Even will miss him too, and they’ll keep in touch. They always do.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks so much for reading!! my tumblr is @evahmohns
> 
> Fun fact: isak ends up taking both runes and arithmancy. ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯ he's going to die but it's okay
> 
> also, in case any of u are wondering, everyone else's extra classes:
> 
> Even: care of magical creatures & muggle studies  
> Sana: care of magical creatures & runes  
> Eva: care of magical creatures & divination  
> Chris: care of magical creatures & muggle studies  
> Vilde: muggle studies & divination  
> Jonas: care of magical creatures & divination  
> Mahdi: care of magical creatures & arithmancy  
> Magnus: divination & muggle studies
> 
> (I didn’t forget Noora!!! Don’t worry she’s coming it’s okay be patient)


End file.
